1095 Dias
by Yasashiino Yume
Summary: "Eu te amo tanto... Tanto, Sasuke-kun." - meus olhos começaram a pesar. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava. Sasuke & Sakura  Dedicado á alguém que ainda é um mistério. XD! Fic especial em três capitulos. Cap 2, curtam!
1. Chapter 1

**Notas da autora:**_ Uma idéia doida que surgiu no meio da noite nas minhas férias do trabalho._

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

**Obs:** Este fic é UA.

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**Por:**Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan)

**¤¤ 1095 Dias ¤¤**

Na minha adolescência eu sempre fui uma menina que não era muito notada na escola. Meus amigos verdadeiros podiam ser contados na palma da minha mão, não que eu reclamasse disso. Sempre achei melhor a qualidade do que a quantidade. Tudo corria bem, e nada me incomodava na aparência, apesar de usar óculos e colocar meus cabelos longos sempre na frente do rosto. Até que um dia, algo como se fosse um milagre aconteceu... Distraída enquanto andava pelos corredores do colégio, acabei tropeçando no que parecia mais uma das brincadeiras infantis que eu sofria. Meu joelho acabou se ferindo, porém, algo inédito aconteceu.

Alguém me estendeu a mão.

O que me chamou a atenção logo de cara, foram aqueles olhos. Penetrantes, intensos, pareciam ler absoluta e completamente a minha alma. Confesso que a minha respiração estacionou por uns momentos que hoje não sei com certeza definir.

- "Are you okay? (1)" – ouvi a voz forte se dirigir a mim, e meus dedos entrelaçaram com os dele. Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo.

- "Ahn... Sim." – pausei, soltando meus dedos dos dele. Mesmo que aquele não fosse meu real desejo. – "Obrigada." – ele não disse uma palavra em resposta. Apenas se virou e seguiu seu caminho entre os corredores do colégio.

A imagem dele ficou cravada na minha memória como tatuagem. Mesmo que eu quisesse, realmente não podia esquecê-lo. Era esse o sentimento de amar verdadeiramente, eu imaginava. Porém, eu não tinha nenhum vislumbre de esperança. Sabia meu lugar, e aquele dia tinha sido um golpe de sorte. Nunca mais o veria. Apenas tinha a certeza de que ele existia por que ainda tinha um roxo no meu joelho.

Mais um dia de aula começava, cumprimentei os amigos, e novamente virei para frente.

- "Hoje um aluno de intercâmbio fará uma temporada em nossa classe." – limpou a garganta. – "Espero que o tratem muito bem." – o professor fez um sinal com a mão o convidando a entrar. Meus olhos arregalam de forma surpreendente. Quais seriam as chances? Porém, era ele. O garoto desconhecido que não saía de meus pensamentos. Aqueles mesmos olhos negros me observando de longe. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem com o contato recente, e abaixei meus olhos. – "Seu nome é Uchiha Sasuke." – ele fez uma leve reverência. Pude escutar gritinhos nada discretos pela sala, as meninas eufóricas, e os garotos contendo uma certa inveja. – "Pode se sentar atrás da Haruno Sakura." – logo olhei para trás. Realmente, era o único lugar vago. Ele passou por mim, e aquele perfume masculino adentrou nas minhas narinas me levando á um outro mundo por alguns segundos. Depois daquele momento, eu não consegui mais prestar atenção á aula.

Assim que aula terminou, saí correndo da classe. A sensação que tive era que ele estivera me olhando a aula inteira. Claro que isso só poderia ser uma impressão minha. Nunca um garoto como aquele poderia perder seu tempo com uma menina tão simples como eu. Definitivamente, a cada segundo que passava eu tinha mais certeza de meus loucos sentimentos. Eu tinha que travá-los antes que fosse tarde demais, era esse meu pensamento mais forte.

Uma semana passou, e naqueles dias Uchiha Sasuke era atração do momento. Alto, galante, e parecia ser ótimo em basicamente tudo. Nas aulas de educação física ele se destaca desde futebol até natação. Seu nome era comentado em todas as bocas femininas; sem contar os homens que se contorciam por ver a popularidade dele crescer a níveis extremos a um novato. Pelo pouco que o observei, ele não parecia se importar com isso. Não dava brechas as meninas mais afoitas, e era um garoto isolado. Uma parte de mim queria tentar conhecê-lo, mas, acho que se eu me arriscar a fazer isso, posso me apaixonar ainda mais por ele.

- "Está indo embora, Sakura-chan?" – indagou o loiro explosivo chamado Naruto, um dos meus melhores amigos.

- "Não. Vou passar na biblioteca antes para entregar uns livros." – informei, com um sorriso. – "Amanhã a gente se vê!".

- "Até amanhã!" – ele saiu correndo atrás de Hinata, sua namorada que quase chegava no portão. Meu sorriso permaneceu, eles faziam um casal lindo.

Ia a passos lentos, pensando no dia de amanhã. Ás vezes, eu queria que aquele meu tempo de colégio terminasse logo. Não era muito agradável servir de chacota pela maioria da instituição. Porém, quando eu olhava para as paisagens, a quadra vazia... As flores que balançavam com o vento perto do salão de música, eu quase me arrependia de pensar nisso.

Depois de entregar os livros, caminhava para a saída quando me deparei com um grupo de pessoas me olhando estranhamente. Me encolhi. Era nessas horas que eu queria desaparecer.

- "Olha só quem está aqui!" – um deles, mais afoito comentou. – "Aquela garota que se acha melhor que todo mundo só por que sabe algumas coisinhas.".

- "Por favor..." – falei baixo. – "Me deixem passar.".

- "E se eu disser que não, gracinha?" – gargalhou, enquanto se aproximava de mim. Senti minhas pernas bambas.

- "Eu vou gritar." – avisei, foi quando senti minha cabeça ser golpeada contra a parede. Coloquei uma das minhas mãos na cabeça, e o sangue forrou meus dedos. Eu caí no chão zonza, enquanto ainda podia escutar ao longe as gargalhadas aumentarem. Senti meu corpo sendo carregado por várias mãos, porém, estava ainda sem reação.

- "Drop…(2)". - ouvi uma voz conhecida.

- "Quem é esse cara?" – um deles perguntou, e ficou retraído ao ver Sasuke segurar um bastão.

- "Você tá maluco?" – outro disse, enquanto via Sasuke se aproximar do bando.

- "Shut your fucking mouth(3)." – pausou, com um sorriso enigmático. – "If you do not get hurt.". – os agressores não se intimidaram e dois foram para cima de Sasuke no mesmo momento. Só pude ouvir barulhos desconexos, e logo os dois estavam no chão empapados em sangue. – "Who will be next?" – logo senti os braços me deixando, e eles saíram correndo.

Sasuke largou o bastão no chão, e se aproximou de mim a passos cuidadosos. Sem nenhum pudor, ele me segurou entre os braços e me levou carregada no seu colo para um banco da quadra, que naquela hora estava vazia.

- "You're hurt(4)." – ele constatou. Eu sabia bem pouco de inglês, mas, aquilo eu podia entender.

- "Eu vou ficar bem." – murmurei, me afastando dele. Aquele contato estava me deixando desconfortável.

- "In addition to head...(5)" – pausou. – "Are you hurt anywhere else?".

- "O quê?" – indaguei, um pouco confusa com a rapidez que ele pronunciava o inglês.

- "Sorry.(6)" – respirou fundo. – "Are you hurt..." – falava devagar, e apontou para a minha cabeça. – "Anywhere else?" – eu o fitava como se ele falasse algo desconhecido, e foi nesse momento, que eu tive certeza do que eu sentia por ele. Ele sorriu. Um sorriso de canto, mas, ainda assim, um sorriso. – "Whatever. I'll take you home.".

_Continua..._

**Notas:**

**(1)**Você está bem?

**(2)**Larguem.

**(3)**Cale essa porra de boca. Se você não quiser se machucar. Quem vai ser o próximo?

**(4)**Você se machucou.

**(5)**Além da cabeça. Você se machucou em qualquer outro lugar?

**(6)**Desculpe. Você se machucou... Em qualquer outro lugar? Tanto faz. Eu vou te levar para casa.

**Notas Finais:**

_Gente, isso foi um rompante de loucura que me deu pra escrever. Será um fic curtíssimo de no máximo 3 capítulos que será emocionante, e garanto, muito intenso. Para quem é leitor de "Olhos", eu não esqueci da fic. Vamos dizer que isso só umas mini férias que eu estou dando em "Olhos"._ _Eu só irei continuar essa fic se receber no mínimo 10 coment's, aí verei se ela é digna ou não de continuar, oka? Conto com vocês! Beijocas!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas da autora:**_ Oi, gente! Feriadão e veio o capítulo 2. Espero que vocês gostem!_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

**Obs:** Este fic é UA.

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**Por:** Yasashiino Yume.

**¤¤ 1095 Dias ¤¤**

_Capítulo 2_

Ele começou a seguir seu caminho, sempre se certificando de olhar para trás e perceber que eu o estava acompanhando. Era algo difícil para mim, sentir-se tão cuidada; e mesmo que eu estivesse um pouco tonta, não me achava no direito de pedir para que ele me esperasse. Sasuke estacionou os passos um momento enquanto eu fiz o mesmo; ele me encarou novamente. Aquele porte refinado, esbelto... Aproximou-se de mim ficando exatamente ao meu lado. Mesmo que eu quisesse disfarçar, não consegui. Sorri feito uma idiota, completamente envergonhada por sua atitude muda e cavalheira. Abaixei a cabeça.

Continuamos caminhando lado a lado, até que chegamos ao estacionamento do colégio. Sasuke retirou um molho de chaves do bolso, enquanto se dirigia para uma moto enorme, que lembrava aquelas das corridas que passavam na televisão. Senti um arrepio na espinha, porém, me mantive calada. Nunca tinha andado de moto na vida.

Sasuke observou meu semblante confuso e voltou seus orbes negros para mim.

- "Are you afraid of motorcycles?" (Você tem medo de motos?) – indagou, seu rosto impassível. Meus orbes esmeraldas abaixaram novamente, receosos. – "The bikes are faster, but I promise to go slowly." (As motos são mais rápidas, mas, eu prometo ir devagar.) – pausou, e eu voltei a fitá-lo. – "Come on." (Venha.)

Simplesmente não entendia, mas, algo nos olhos dele me fazia acreditar que acabaria tudo bem. Era uma atitude muito idiota, admitia. Porém... Meus dedos alcançaram os dedos dele, e com isso subi na moto.

"Hold on to me." (Segure-se em mim.) – ele colocou meus braços em sua cintura e ligou a moto.

Era difícil descrever a sensação que me invadiu naquele momento. Estava me sentindo protegida, como em tão poucas vezes na vida. A cada vez que a moto acelerava um pouco, meus dedos apertavam o tecido de sua camisa. Podia sentir bem de perto o aroma forte do perfume que ele usava. Suspirei, eu poderia ficar assim para sempre. A dor na cabeça, parcialmente esquecida.

- "Arrived." (Chegamos.) – informou, e um grande portão se abriu diante de nós. O que apareceu atrás daquilo, me deixou de boca aberta. Era praticamente uma mansão. - "This is my home." (Esta é a minha casa.)

- "Ahn... N-Não estou entendendo." – disse, confusa.

- "These conditions can not get at home." (Não pode chegar nessas condições em casa.) – explicou. Logo uma mulher mais velha aproximou-se.

Era uma das empregadas da casa, e para meu alívio, ela sabia falar japonês. A mulher ofereceu-se para me ajudar a tomar um banho e cuidar de minhas feridas... Não preciso mencionar que estava muito envergonhada, e queria ir embora daquele lugar. Tudo era muito estranho, porém a mulher mais velha me aconselhou educadamente a aceitar o cavalheirismo de Sasuke.

A cada momento que ficava ali me sentia mais estranha. Ok, vocês podem me julgar de maneira errada. Eu deveria estar pulando de alegria e me sentir mais do que abençoada por ter um destino desses, mas, eu tenho a impressão de que tudo o que vem fácil, vai fácil... Então...

- "O que você quer de mim?" – perguntei, encarando-o. – "Não pense que eu sou mal agradecida, mas, é que... A minha vida naquele colégio não é muito fácil e do nada você vem e me ajuda." – pausou. – "No mínimo você quer ajuda em alguma matéria... Quer cola. Algo assim, não?".

O mais incrível era que ele parecia entender cada detalhe que eu dizia, porém, ele não pronunciava nada no japonês. Até aquele momento. Sasuke segurava uma xícara de chá com uma pose de lord, como se fosse rei de algum continente ou algo parecido. Ele não pareceu se abalar com nada que eu disse, e isso me deixou meio frustada. Mas, é claro que ele não se 'abalaria', ele não me entende.

- "Acha que eu te ajudei por interresse." – a voz grave dele se pronunciou.

Meu queixo caiu. Ele sabia falar a minha língua.

- "O-o quê?" – murmurei. Eu _deveria_ estar com algum problema auditivo.

- "Que interesse _eu_ teria por _você_?" – ele indagou, com um ar de superioridade.

- "Você sabe falar japonês." – afirmei, mais pra mim mesma do que pra ele. – "Então por que ficou falando em inglês o tempo todo?" – disse, não disfarçando a revolta em minha voz.

- "Não achei necessário falar em japonês." – tomou mais um gole de chá. – "Porém isso ficou insustentável por que parece que _só você_ não conseguia me entender." – pausou. – "Uma ironia pra quem vive enfurnada em livros.".

- "Ok, já chega." – me levantei. Aquilo era o cúmulo do cinismo. Deveria imaginar que ele, sendo tão bonito teria algum tipo de defeito insuportável.

- "Você já vai?" – ele parecia se divertir com a situação.

- "Se isso não for te incomodar." – ironizei. Comecei a andar para fora daquela sala que parecia esfregar na minha cara tudo o que eu não tinha. Incrível como em segundos a minha visão das coisas pôde ser mudada.

- "Está em local completamente diferente e vai se arriscar a ir embora sozinha." – olhou em meus olhos. – "Você não faz muito esforço para ser _idiota_.".

- "E qual parte disso tudo é da sua conta?" – dei as costas e fui embora. Sim, embora. Acha mesmo que eu iria ficar e esperar a boa vontade daquele presunçoso e metido pra me ajudar a voltar pra casa? Claro que não.

Depois de quatro horas cheguei em casa, com muito sacrifício. Por um momento eu pensei que ele fosse atrás de mim para ao menos me ajudar me dando indicação de algum ônibus ou algo parecido, mas, eu me enganei. Nunca mais iria querer ver a cara dele nem pintado de ouro na minha frente, isso era um fato. Apesar de ter tido a impressão de que estava sendo seguida á todo momento até fechar o portão da minha casa que dava acesso a rua.

- "Como você demorou, filha!" – pausou. – "Já estava ficando preocupada." – disse a minha mãe enquanto minha abraçava forte. Ela era o meu único laço, meu pai tinha morrido num acidente de carro há um ano. Uma fatalidade.

Expliquei resumidamente toda a estória, ocultando o fato que, por uns momentos, tive uma quedinha pelo tal 'britânico'.

* * *

><p>Dois meses se passaram, e nunca mais bati de frente com o Uchiha. Ele sempre estava rodeado dos mais variados grupos, que disputavam a tapas segundos de seu tempo. E por ironia ou não, ele agora falava em japonês com todos, mas, sempre que pediam ele mostrava seu inglês fluente. Ridículo, definitivamente...<p>

- "Bom dia, Sakura-chan!" – disse o meu amigo loiro, Naruto. Ele sempre tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto, era sua característica mais marcante.

- "Bom dia, Naruto." – respondi, sem muita animação.

- "Nossa, Sakura-chan. Não sei o que houve, mas, não fique tão pra baixo." – deu um tapinha nas minhas costas. – "Depois que esse estrangeiro chegou, as atenções estão todas pra ele. Podemos andar com tranqüilidade, e ninguém mexe com a gente.".

- "Pelo menos pra alguma coisa ele serviu." – murmurei. E meus olhos encontraram os dele.

Foram os segundos que mais demoraram a passar em toda a minha vida. Ele não parava de me encarar, e eu, aceitei aquilo como um mudo desafio. As garotas falavam com ele, ele respondia, mas, seus olhos negros e penetrantes ainda me fitavam intensamente. De repente, um sentimento muito forte começou a se desprender de mim, meu coração começou a acelerar involuntário, indefeso diante daqueles olhos que pareciam me tragar para outro mundo. Senti minhas bochechas queimaram, e não agüentei continuar aquela batalha; andei para longe daqueles corredores... Para longe dele... No fim, estava com medo...

Apavorada com um fato que parecia ser irreversível.

Estar _apaixonada_ por ele.

- "Ficaram sabendo da novidade?" – ouvi algumas meninas comentando no intervalo de uma aula pra outra. Estávamos no vestiário depois da aula de Educação Física, e mais uma vez o assunto do dia resumia-se a: Uchiha Sasuke. – "Sasuke está saindo com a Ino, acreditam?" – disse, colocando o batom vermelho sangue nos lábios.

- "Não posso acreditar..." – uma outra murmurou. – "É um desperdício.".

- "Pelo menos vamos poder saber seu _desempenho_, se é que me entendem...". – a outra mordeu o lábio inferior.

Essas garotas não sabem mesmo se dar o respeito, e isso era lamentável. Balancei a cabeça em negação, e fui saindo quandoa última frase captou a minha atenção.

- "Vi eles se beijando agora, e nossa... Como ele é gostoso." – a líder de torcida se gabou.

Algo dentro de mim se quebrou, e eu sabia exatamente o que era. Como eu pude em algum momento pensar em _algo_ com Sasuke? A que ponto eu estava chegando? E por que as lágrimas não paravam de cair de meus olhos? Patética... É isso que eu sou. Usei as costas das minhas mãos para parar as lágrimas idiotas, mas, essa atitude não pareciam surtir efeito. Quanto mais eu limpava meu rosto mais lágrimas desciam.

Então, eu corri... Corri o máximo que eu podia com intuito de me ver longe de tudo e de todos. Não queria que ninguém me visse naquela situação ridícula. Eu não podia me _apaixonar_... Não por _ele_. Eu preferia a morte. O vento bagunçava meus cabelos enquanto a cada segundo eu corria mais rápido, porém, algo bateu de frente comigo e me impediu de seguir adiante. Algo que me segurou fortemente contra o seu corpo e me manteve segura me impedindo de cair com tudo no chão.

Depois do susto momentâneo, o aroma forte e extremamente masculino tomava conta das minhas narinas; sabia que tinha que sair dali o quanto antes porém, a vontade era de me aconchegar... Ficar mais tempo... Saborear aquele momento. O que _diabos _eu estou pensando? Minhas mãos foram de encontro ao tórax do rapaz na tentativa de me afastar com a maior delicadeza que pude.

- "Me desculpe." – disse, educadamente.

**- **"Você estava chorando, Sakura?" – eu reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. No mesmo segundo dei um pulo para trás quebrando completamente o contato com os nossos corpos.

- "Com licença." – tentei me manter calma o suficiente pra sair dali com classe, e dei o primeiro passo.

- "Me responda." – ele exigiu. Se fosse uma outra situação eu até me intimidaria com isso... _Se_... Continuei a andar. – "Eu estou falando com você." – Sasuke segurou o meu braço possessivamente.

- "Me solta." – pedi num tom baixo, mas, que ele com certeza ouviria.

- "Responda o que eu perguntei." – pausou. – "Quem fez isso com você?" – novamente ele me encarava.

- "Eu não tenho que te dar satisfações da minha vida, então me solta!" – berrei, perdendo completamente a compostura. Mais uma vez as lágrimas nublavam minha visão. _Fraca! Idiota fraca!_ – "Me solta!" – batia com a força que tinha – que não era lá grande coisa – em seu peito largo. – "Me solta, Sasuke, seu idiota!" – e foi então que eu senti meu rosto ser levantado de encontro ao dele e logo depois, o beijo.

Sim, _ele_ realmente estava _me_ beijando. No meio de um dos corredores mais movimentados do colégio...

Porém, isso era apenas um detalhe ínfimo perto de todos os sentimentos que envolveram naqueles segundos...

Sentir seus lábios era como receber uma entrada para o paraíso sem prazo de validade. Aqueles lábios que pareciam me envolver por inteiro... Mãos percorriam minhas costas me puxando para mais perto. Os dedos dele acariciavam meus cabelos desprendendo a traça recém feita... Ele beijava meu lábio inferior com delicadeza e necessidade aprofundando o beijo, minhas mãos não tiveram reação. Na verdade, eu não tive reação nenhuma a não ser beijá-lo. Os braços ficaram pendentes ao lado do corpo, e quando o beijo cessou, ele deu um sorriso de canto.

- "Até quando vai insistir que não me ama, Sakura?" – eu ainda estava tonta com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Meus olhos ainda estavam abrindo, e minha boca continuava entreaberta. – "Vou beijá-la se continuar com essa boca aberta.".

Imediatamente fechei meus lábios. Porém, isso não perdurou pois, quando eu olhei em volta o colégio praticamente inteiro estava nos vendo, e chocados. Provavelmente assim como eu.

- "Você é minha, entendeu?" – ele afirmou, e mais uma vez me beijou, dessa vez um selinho. – "Te encontro na saída." – informou, e virou-se dando passos lentos em direção aonde quer que ele fosse.

- "Céus..." – murmurei.

- "Cara, que cena." – ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. – "Se vocês estavam namorando por que fingia que não gostava dele, Sakura-chan?" – perguntou Naruto.

- "Nós não estávamos namorando!" – quase berrei com ele. Mas, será que agora _estávamos?_

Oh, céus... Onde fui me meter?

- "Sakura-chan, você está bem?" – de repente senti meu mundo obscurecer e ouvi bem de longe a voz do Sasuke a chamar meu nome.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finais:<strong>

_Oi gente! Escrevi esse cap hoje mesmo no feriado, acreditam? Aproveitando a deixa da inspiração louca para atualizar fic's meio empacadas, eu direi. XD! Enfim, não esqueci de "Olhos" pra quem lê a fic hoje mesmo eu estou escrevendo. Quero postar o próximo cap até o fim desse mês se tudo der certo. Portanto, tenham fé, oka?_

_Falando desta fic, acho que as coisas estão ficando interessantes, vocês não acham? O próximo cap é o último, e enfim vocês vão entender o título da fic. Essa fic foi baseada em uma outra que está em meus favoritos, e... Ela é dedicada a essa pessoa. Mas, por enquanto será um mistério, até o último cap, oka?_

_Não posso falar muito senão perde a graça! Espero que continuem acompanhando por que está sendo maravilhoso escrever essa fic. E gente, mais uma vez obrigada por todos os comentários, são realmente inspiradores! Realmente vocês fazem um escritor (a) vivo. Por favor, espero mais coment's com essa atualização. Beijos, e até a próxima postagem! ^~_

_Kao-chan/Yume._


End file.
